A Night of Solace
by Cor Tenebrae
Summary: A Spartan and a would be insurrectionist find temporary solace with one another in the midst of war and darkness. Adrianna 111/Ignatio Delgado. Smut challenge fic with SpartanNinja.


One hand lightly brushing up against another.

Of all the great and terrible things that exist in this universe and in others, such a small seemingly insignificant act falls far below topics of more serious study. But let us, for once, marvel at this smallest of hinges, for even it holds wonders and secrets far beyond the normal scope of logic. For it, with its orderly columns and lines. It's rigid structure and its zealot adherence to what can be seen and measured and known rather than what can be felt and accepted and understood. It can never peer into the ephemeral nature of a simple grazing of skin. Knuckle upon knuckle. A meaningful accident. All manner of signs and unspoken consent transferred within a single moment of contact.

Ignatio Delgado experienced such a moment, Adriana 111's hand brushing up against his. But it was no accident. Delgado had not known the Spartans for long, but he had observed them enough to realize that none of them were touched unless they wanted to be touched, and similarly they had such precise control over their own bodies that none of them moved a single inch unless it was what they had meant to do.

There were other indicators as well. The small smile that tugged at the edge of her lips, her harsh Slavic features made soft as she seemed to chuckle at every other thing he said. The swell of her breasts, the roundness of her hips, and the fullness of her lips made ever more prominent by her changing posture towards him. The way her skin glowed a dull pink as blood ran through at an ever more frantic pace, already preparing for that as yet unassailable distant peak.

Such things were made plain to him as they walked down the corridor, even if it was on a more subconscious level.

She wanted him.

Yet still he stumbled, as men often do, and yet so few women give us leave to do it. Adriana gave leave, smiling as Delgado gestured towards a large port window in the ship, the void of space and the twinkling of stars framed by the low orbit of an orange moon.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Adriana laughed. "Are we going to be talking about the weather next?"

"There isn't any weather in space," Delgado deadpanned. "Except for meteor showers, but those don't really count."

"You get a lot of those?"

"I lived for years inside of a space station that was hiding in the middle of an asteroid belt. What do you think?"

Adriana laughed again. There was something to that laugh. Something that invited more. She moved closer. Not close enough to touch, but close enough to feel her. An electric spark dancing between them with blue magnificence. Adriana stared out the window, the florescent lights overhead reflecting in her blue eyes.

"Do you ever get tired of it?" Delgado asked. The question seemed to momentarily catch Adriana off guard. It was clear that she had never been asked it before.

"Not really," she finally answered. "This was what I was born to do. Maybe not the fighting, but the gypsy lifestyle. The not knowing from one day to the next what I'll be doing or where I'll be. Seeing things and going places few other humans have ever been. I'd like to think that is what I'd be doing even if…" She let the sentence hang.

"Even if you had never become a Spartan?" Delgado asked. Adriana nodded. "Do you ever miss your home?"

She chuckled slightly. "Truth be told I have no memory of it. Funny, since the first memory I have is of trying to get back to it."

This bewildered Delgado for a moment, but all confusion and doubts evaporated when smiled at him. "I'm happy though."

Delgado swallowed. "Why?"

Adriana took his hand in hers. "Well for one, I would never have met you."

…

The door closed with a hiss. It little mattered though. It might as well have closed with a slam with the furious intent behind its shutting.

Adriana was upon him, the soft glow of the emergency lights the only thing to guide her movements. The room was a scant 5x10, but it was enough. Enough for their purposes, desperate searching hands crawling along each other's bodies. Their lips found each other, Adriana having to stoop low in order to reach his. A first for Delgado.

Strong augmented hands tugged at his shirt, nearly ripping it, and Delgado helped her guide it over top of his head. He went for her biosuit, the material granting him access to every glories curve on her body, yet denying him the sensation of touch. His arms reached around her back, but a low growl echoed his frustrations as he could not find the clasp.

Adriana readily helped him, her deft hands moving backwards in swift fluidity, and with one simultaneous movement her biosuit fell to her waist.

For the first time she seemed nervous, her numerous scars plainly visible for Delgado to see. But all the wounds of battle and of augmentation were not enough to disguise her utter femininity. Delgado dove back into her, bare skin of a kind only reserved for the eyes of lovers pressing up against each other in such a way as to heighten their mutual desires.

Without warning Delgado felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, and for the first time he realize that he was not fully in control of this encounter. Adriana picked him up with one arm, kissing him all the way, and Delgado was momentarily suspended in midair as she flung him backwards onto the nearby bed. She was on top of him again almost instantly, her biosuit a forgotten crumple on the floor behind her, leaving a trail of kisses and soft bites as she inched further and further towards his waistline.

Adrianna gave him a mischievous impish grin as she undid his jeans, Delgado lifting his waste up as she pulled them down and tossed them aside. The soft, light as a feather scratch of neatly trimmed nails rolled up his inner thighs, and Delgado shivered as a look of increasing hunger and want filled her eyes.

She, after several more torturous seconds, reached her ultimate goal, his member standing firm and erect. She grasped the middle of it, her thumb working along the shaft in tight circles, and her lips kissed the base. She deployed her tongue, and Delgado let out an involuntary moan as she worked her way towards the head. She came down, and engulfed him completely in one stroke, Delgado running a hand absentmindedly through her hair as she stared back up at him, her eyes intent on the ultimate prize.

Delgado became stiff, his member bulging and his legs shaking as he came nearer to a climax. But just as the curtain was about to be drawn to a close, Adrianna stopped. Her eyes still dazzled with hunger, but Delgado was left in want. She crawled over top of him, clasping his chin so that he could not escape, and kissed him deeply. He tasted himself. A sweet and salty aroma that did not disgust him as he might once have thought. She released his chin and Delgado kissed her back willingly, each tongue invading the other's mouth.

She slipped off of him, and whispered in his ear, "Let's see if you can do better."

Adriana moved off to one side, her legs open and inviting, a slender finger dipping below her smooth, pale, creamy thighs and rubbing delicately against her slit, teasing the tiny nub which blossomed at the tp.

Delgado was in no mood for teasing, diving head first between her legs as a man long trapped in the desert dives for water. Adriana's back curled as he did his work, Delgado tracing strange indecipherable hieroglyphs with the tip of his tongue, paying special attention to that little nub that Adriana had so helpfully pointed out to him. He introduced two fingers, diving deep between her lips, and curling upwards in a searching motion until he found that one spot he knew was there but is unique to each woman. Only to be found by those willing to seek it out.

Adriana groaned, her head making a deep indention in the pillow as Delgado thrusted with his fingers and made ever more complex gyres with his tongue. Adriana's thighs clamp around is head, her hands gripping the sheets, and Delgado was left dangerously short of air. He pressed onward though, never one to be outdone, especially when a challenge had been laid before him. Adriana squeezed tight as her climax rode through her, and though he was by now out of air, Delgado felt a wave of satisfaction as he felt the Spartan tremble beneath him.

Adriana released, her breasts moving up and down as she breathed heavily, her eyes half closed as she looked at Delgado who was momentarily gasping for air.

When he managed to regain himself she said, "You on top." Another mischievous grin broke across her face. "I'll break your hips otherwise."

Delgado needed no other invitation, hands moving across her tight stomach and towards her breasts as he began to mount her. One hand paused at her right breast, and he cupped it fully, the middle of his fingers moving over top of her most sensitive spot and sending a twinge of pleasure to the slit which he had so aptly serviced a few moments before.

Adriana pulled him up the rest of the way, and the two engaged in a short but fierce kiss. The Spartan reached down, clasping his member, and guided him in.

Delgado moved slowly at first, Adriana groaning as he first entered her. Not the pleasurable painful pulsating pandatic moans of a virgin, but that of a woman who knew fully what pleasures were to come.

Delgado increased his pace, Adriana curling an arm around his neck to pull him closer to her, her breasts pressing into his chest. Delgado hooked a leg and brought it upward, driving further into her tight warmth as a result.

She pulsated around him, his head buried deep into the crook of her neck as he thrusted further, the Spartan's hot breath burning into his ear.

Her hands ran across his shoulders, nails raking his back and mixing pain and pleasure until they were undivided with one another. The action caused Delgado to prop himself up, Adriana moving to his sides and running her nails across him in a similar fashion. A bead of sweat formed along his brow, dropped off, and landed at the foot of her collar bone. Delgado pressed forward, a familiar tightening forming around his member, and his own reflection dancing in her blue eyes.

Adriana rose her hips up to meet his thrusts, fingers and palms now stretching towards his ass, gripping him tightly and inviting him in even more.

Adriana reached her zenith, the experienced Spartan spasming underneath her innie lover, and in that moment all reality and the vast barriers that stood between them melted away.

Delgado bit his lower lip, Adriana wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him in, preventing his escape. He gritted his teeth, Adriana moving her hips upward and letting out a sigh of satisfaction as he let out his warm release within.

The would be insurrectionist collapsed on top of the Spartan, chest heaving from the exertion. Adriana brought him in to her warm embrace, resting her chin atop his head. She basked in the silence. Basked in the afterglow which she allowed to wash over them, all the while staring at the emergency lights overhead.

…

Their legs were intertwined, Delgado placing his head in the crook of Adriana's neck, a hand cupping her left breast, fingers absentmindedly making small ministrations as Adriana talked.

She did not tell him everything. There were certain parts that she left purposely vague, and other times when the story was left with wide open gaps that he never asked her to fill.

But she told him enough. Enough for Delgado to get at least some understanding of what had happened to her.

"Part of the augmentations process involved us getting a thyroid implant," she continued, rubbing the base of her neck where Delgado could indeed see a small scar. "It carried a high probability of reducing sexual drive," she said. "I was one of the lucky few that escaped that fate."

"How many others were there?" Delgado asked.

Adriana shook her head. "I kept it to myself, as did the few others like me I suspect. We had to unless we wanted Her to conduct more experiments on us."

Her. Adriana never mentioned the woman by name, but from what Delgado could tell she held Her with equal parts reverence and resentment.

"We'll probably be getting new orders once we get back," Adriana said quietly. Delgado was silent. A large part of him knew she was right. They had exited slipspace just outside the system of their intended target, but even it would not take long traveling at sub light speeds o reach their final destination. Their time was increasingly short, ye there was still a flicker of hope within him.

"What if you don't get orders?" he asked.

"Then we'll probably steal a ship and make up our own," she said with a shrug. "One of the perks of being part of Grey Team." She looked over at him. "You aren't the first man I have ever been with," she said, running soothing fingers through his hair. "And you probably won't be the last. But tonight I'm glad it was you."

Adriana pulled Delgado in, and he allowed himself to melt into her, their lips kissing the other softly.

They took solace in that. Took solace in each other's warmth. Took solace in the happiness of the present which shielded them from the cold northern winds of a grim, dark future which was closing in around them.


End file.
